Creación perfecta
by Mlle. Janusa
Summary: •Drabble•El plan de Naraku tenía una falla, su creación perfecta no era tan perfecta, pues hasta a la Nada puede ser corrompida. Para Morgan


_****_**Disclaimer:**

**Reto de Madame Morgan en "Retos a pedido" en el foro "¡Siéntate!" aquí en Fanfiction.**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen en su totalidad a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3-El escrito es totalmente mío y esta prohibida su copia total o parcial.

* * *

_**Creación perfecta**_

por Mlle. Janusa

* * *

Se pasó el dedo índice por la mandíbula una vez más.

Kagura había fracasado en su enfrentamiento contra Kōga y el grupo de InuYasha, ¡se suponía que debían odiarse!, no ayudarse mutuamente.

Un golpeteo.

—Entra.

La puerta se deslizó, mostrando a su "hija". La vio caminar, con su andar cadencioso, y mentón en alto.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —su voz sonaba irritada, incluso desdeñosa.

—¡Cuida tu tono! Ser insolente… —el hanyō escupió, lanzándole una mirada que no daba lugar a réplicas. Kagura simplemente apretó la quijada—, explícame por qué razón InuYasha, los estúpidos de sus amiguitos y el lobo siguen vivos. Era tu deber deshacerte de ellos.

El tono de Naraku era terriblemente tranquilo, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: problemas.

—No fue mi culpa, sin tan sólo hubieras considerado el hecho de que ese intento de sacerdotisa intervendría…

—Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común lo pudo haber imaginado —interrumpió Naraku, achicando los ojos con desprecio—. Se supone que eres superior a los humanos, pero resultaste ser tan imbécil ante una situación tan simple, que me ha demostrado sólo lo incompetente que eres.

La sangre de la yōkai hervía, y en ella no estaba callar cuando se le colmaba la paciencia. Le regresó la misma mirada a su creador, hablando con un sonoro rechinar de dientes.

—Pues, si fueras tan superior como presumes ser, no te sería necesario enviar a criaturas insignificantes —sacó esta última palabra con una dosis extra de veneno—, como yo, a realizar un trabajo que al parecer, el Gran Señor, no puede.

Ni siquiera sus desarrollados sentidos de demonio la ayudaron a ver venir el puño que se impactó en su rostro.

—Vete, cuando te necesite te hablaré —la aludida comenzó a marcharse—, y… Kagura, que no se te olvide quien tiene tu vida en sus manos.

No esperó por alguna otra palabra, únicamente se fue.

Necesitaba crear otra extensión. Un contrario de Kagura, la cual, hasta el momento, había resultado ser un fracaso.

Lo intuyó, incluso antes de crearla, que sería una criatura imperiosa. Demasiado volátil, demasiado impetuosa, demasiado _libre_. Había hecho bien en quitarle el corazón, sino fuera por ello, la tendría fuera de control, y el único que controlaba aquí, era él.

Precisaba a un contrario total de Kagura; un ser de apariencia frágil, que no cuestionara sus órdenes, alguien que no se dejara guiar sólo por sus emociones.

O que no las tuviera en absoluto.

Alguien que no sintiera amor, dolor o compasión pero tampoco placer o ira.

Sí, alguien perfecto para dominar, un sirviente que entregara su vida si se lo ordenara, sin siquiera parpadear.

Observó detenidamente al pedazo de palpitante carne que se hallaba en mitad de la oscura habitación, el hanyō acercó una fría mano a la mezcla viscosa que superponía al bulto. Un pequeño fulgor salió al acto, y la pequeña protuberancia comenzó a tomar forma rápidamente, primero un feto, luego un bebé y por último una niña. Todo a una velocidad impresionante.

La pequeña abrió sus ojos, una nocturna mirada, sombría, en contraste con su albino cuerpo. Sonrió, orgulloso de su trabajo, la mirada de ella reflejaba nada, justo lo que necesitaba, sus ojos eran sólo un espejo de lo que veía, el espejo atrapa almas era perfecto para ella.

El espejo dejaba los cuerpos vacíos, ella ya estaba vacía, sin nada.

—Kanna —dijo, y recibió un simple asentimiento por parte de ella, como si supiera que ese era el nombre adecuado para ella. Kanna, la Nada—, eso es lo qué eres.

—Kanna —concordó, tomando el espejo entre sus manos.

—¿Lista para traerme unas cuántas almas molestas?

Asintió, trató de mirarse en el espejo, pero este no reflejaba nada, ese pedazo de cristal mostraba el alma y ella no la poseía.

Su esencia era el espejo, no tenía alma. Pero, ambos tenían algo en común, se rompían y una vez rotos, a pesar de que fueran reparados, no quedaban igual.

Nunca era igual.

—Sí, señor.

El plan de Naraku tenía una falla, su creación perfecta no era tan perfecta, pues hasta a la nada puede ser corrompida.

* * *

Gracias a los que leyeron y a los que no, besos :)


End file.
